leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Other stuff about LoL, this time from other author
Hey guys! I have recently seen a post about random stuff about League from AlexHawks user. And, i find it as really great post. I have even written my own ones in comments. And, i bring these to you all, with some more added right now. Easter egg about ninjas and their medical skins is fake. They still receive -1 health. For that moment, Draven has highest damage potential from all ADC's at 1st level from single AA (Q gives him 45% additional AD + whole passive damage) Darius is better jungler than top laner. Darius' ultimate can still refresh for +/- 0.1 seconds even if it didn't scored the kill. And, without any logical reason (true damage instead of physical), it refreshes Hemorrhage's stacks. Rushing Nashor's Tooth + Malady on AP/AS Jax is super effective. Some of abilities that enchance single basic attack such as Darius' Crippling Strike or Jax's Empower aren't affected by attack speed. Casting them right after AA'ing will cause them to instantly rush another AA. Fiora is still affected by DoT damage when using ultimate. Urgot, Karma and Morgana have lowest AA range than all other ranged champions in game. Though Rengar is melee champion, he can reach 2nd AA range in game (attacking from brush + stacked necklace). Twitch can outrange a turret when using ultimate. Kayle's Righteous Fury is only on-hit ability in game that procs items such as Liandry's Torment, Rylai, Blackfire Torch. Also, magic damage is still applied, even if Kayle is blinded. Ashe's ultimate was able to deal over 1000 damage, 5 seconds of stun and have less than 40 seconds of cooldown in first alpha weeks. Long time ago, Amumu's Tantrum had stable base damage, that wasn't increasing through leveling. King Rammus skin is refference to Bowser. Skarner's Fracture instantly applies heal from all units hit if you have built Liandry's Torment or Spirit of the Elder Lizard. You can sometimes see Urf's ghost on Autumn version of Summoner's Rift. Also, when Warwick is passing nearby, he can throw spatula at him, dealing 1 true damage, which can also break Banshee's Veil. When playing Corki with his Urfrider skin, when hitting with critical strike, Urf throws his spatula at the target. Draven can hold two Spinning Axes at once. Berserker's Greaves are potentially least useful boots in game, because they don't give any specific bonus. Valor can reach more movement speed than Hecarim. Lord Darius skin has bugged particles. It's possible to earn 0 damage. Draven is viable at top lane and in jungle. Leona has biggest number of hard CC in game. Champions still regain health from health regen when being revived. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Ability icon of Teemo's shrooms is old Ashe's icon from old passive. Particle updates and bug fixes are most oftenly done changes. Pentakill Yorick has only 3 strings in his guitar. Leona's panties are visible when standing in bushes. Maokai gains +1 movement speed when walking near Zyra. In first days of Darius' release, his passive was working with spell vamp. Karma once had win rate at platinum and higher ranked games above 80% in +/- 70 games for one day of 2013 february. Focus is the only Ashe's ability that wasn't ever nerfed or buffed. Killing Anivia with Nexus Obelisk won't activate her passive. Viktor's Augment: Gravity is averagely built only 3 times per day from all games. Darius' Decimate's shaft range is 270, and blade range is 155, which makes blade part of skill less than half of total range. Nexus Obelisk ignores wards. Karma with Rabadon equipped has averagely win rate above 50%. Evelynn can reach up to +2000 mana regen. This can be done only in really specific way. Thresh has different AA animation when striking from closer range. Fiddlesticks is the only champion to have base AA range that isn't multiple of 25 (his range is 480). Karma recently became more popular pick than Poppy. Olaf's win rate dropped more than 15% after his recent nerf. Syndra's abilities are matching into top lane better than mid lane. Just take a closer look at them. Tryndamere's Spinning Slash is only AoE ability in game that has AD and AP ratio both at or above 100%. It's possible for some units to get stuck in terrain. Though, it happens really rarely. Rengar has can shout special quotes when using his ultimate when stealthed Kha'zix is nearby. Kha'zix has different champion icon from his splash art. Some way-blocking abilites like Trundle's Pillar of Faith deal 1 true damage to help with towers' aggro. It's possible that these work with Liandry's Torment, though i have to check this one. Draven's Spinning Axes seem to dissapear sometimes, even if caught properly. Mordekaiser's ultimate is the longest DoT damage in game. Liandry's Torment CAN perform a kill. It's possible on units with low amount of max health (around 300?). Cho'gath gains additional AA range depending on his actual growth. Cho'gath seems to be potentially strongest champion in game. A lot of patches ago, there was bug that caused to display abilities' projectiles approaching from opposite site than they were in real. Riven has ability named same as Quinn's bird, Valor. Nautilus at 2.5 attack speed and 100% critical chance just slashes with his anchor like with an axe. Thresh's basic attacks work with Runaan's Hurricane. His basic attacks are ranged, though they don't send any projectile. Master Yi built into AP is potentially easiest champion to score a pentakill with. Spellblade mastery applies into Inhibitors. 2 patches ago, there was a bug that caused destroyed buildings to give - 2 billions of gold to all team members. Striking buildings causes them to bleed. Blitzcrank's Rocket Grab can be sometimes casted when he is stunned. Darius is the first champ to have a different recall animation. Not every change is mentioned in patch notes. It took me long time to do research for these, and i will add more later. Though, i still have to check or fix some things, so inform me every time when you will find any mistake or something. New ideas are also welcome. Category:Blog posts